A Rough Day Out
by FeistyMouse
Summary: Kara, Alex, Maggie and Mon-El go for a fun day out at a theme park, but an unexpected event could lead to devastating losses.
1. Chapter 1 (12-08 13:10:27)

**So this is my first ever fan fiction! I hope it's not too bad!  
**

"Close your eyes," Kara instructs, hands behind her back. "And hold out your hands."

Mon-El raises an eyebrow before complying. He cups his hands expectantly, a bemused look playing across his face. Kara places two small paper tickets into them.

"Aaaand, OPEN!" she exclaims, a beaming smile erupting across her features.

Mon-El peers at the pieces of paper in his hands, examining them closely. "National City Fun Land," he reads aloud. He looks at Kara, unsure of what to make of the brightly coloured paper and its contents.

Kara smiles. "We are going for a day of thrills, fun and ice-cream."

He still looks perplexed. "What is a Fun Land?"

"They didn't have those on Daxam?"

Mon-El's blank expression confirms to Kara that theme parks mustn't have existed on her boyfriend's home planet until he says, 'We did have places of pleasure on Daxa-"

"Totally not the same thing. Gross," Kara states, her brows furrowing slightly. "But you're going to love it. Alex and Maggie are coming too. They're going to be here in half an hour to pick us up, so go and get ready!" Kara plants a quick kiss on Mon-El's lips and ushers him towards the wardrobe before making her way to the kitchen to eat some more breakfast pizza.

/

Mon-El reappears just as Kara hears Alex and Maggie coming up the stairs to her floor. "They're here!" She flings the door open before Alex has a chance to knock.

"Wow, someone's excited," says Alex, smiling at Kara and then at Maggie.

"I am! I know we've gone literally every year since I got here but Mon-El has never been,' Kara replies, turning to look at Mon-El, who was finishing tying his laces. 'Plus Monstrosity is a right of passage. You haven't lived until you've tried it."

"That's true," Maggie says as Alex nods her head in agreement. She peers around Kara at Mon-El. "You'll love it."

Mon-El smiles back. "Well, I'm ready for my day of fun."

They filter out of Kara's sunlit apartment and make their way to Maggie's car. Alex hops in the front next to her girlfriend as Kara sits behind Maggie with Mon-El to her right. Alex flicks the radio on and they sing along to Barenaked Ladies all the way to the park. That is, until they see the kryptonite-green outline of Monstrosity forming as they approach. Its tracks stretch high towards the clouds, prompting Mon-El to gasp, 'what's that?"

"That," Kara replies, "is the greatest rollercoaster ever created. And I intend to go on it at least three times before we leave." She adjusts her glasses as she peers at the peak of the coaster, remembering the first time she came to the Fun Land with Alex and Eliza. Alex had dared Kara to ride Monstrosity with her. Kara wasn't afraid, and to her, it was the closest she could get to flying without getting into trouble for using her powers.

All four of them disembark from Maggie's unmarked police vehicle before making their way to the entrance where they're given a wristband that's more brightly coloured than the tickets.

"Okay, Little Danvers, where to first?" asks Maggie as they walk through the grand entrance.

"The ice-cream parlour," replies Kara excitedly. Alex laughs, unsurprised that her sister's first thought was of food.

Three scoops of ice cream each later, Kara leads the group back towards the park's famous attractions and game stalls. When she glances behind her, she notices that Mon-El has stopped. She observes him looking carefully at a game which entails trying to throw balls into big plastic tubs, before pulling a few bills out of his wallet to have a go. He weighs up the three balls that the man places on the counter as Kara makes her way back over to him.

The first ball bounces straight back out of the bin and onto the floor with the second one following suit. The third just about remains in the bucket, and the operator hands Mon-El a miniature cuddly teddy as a reward for his victory.

"For you, my sweet," he says, passing the teddy to Kara and bowing before handing more money to the man behind the counter. Kara gives Mon-El a peck on the cheek. Three more tries and three mini teddies later, Mon-El hands more money over to the man, unwilling to give up.

"Last try, Mon-El, otherwise we'll be here all day," Kara says, adjusting her glasses. She peers around, looking for Alex and Maggie. They're stood in front of a shooting game. Kara walks over to them, deciding that she's seen enough of Mon-El's terrible throwing for one day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for sticking with me if you're still here. This is where the action starts.**

"What's up Danvers, afraid you're gonna lose?" Maggie teases Alex. The older Danvers slams her money onto the table, accepting her girlfriend's challenge.

"That's my girl." Maggie smirks at Alex as they pick up their guns and prepare to take aim at their targets. The game's music intensifies as the targets fly into view. Neither woman misses a shot, with targets disappearing almost as quickly as they appear. Kara thought that it was a good job that she couldn't get neck ache, her head pinging from left to right as she struggled to keep up with both Alex and Maggie's shots. When their round is over and every target accurately hit first time, the open-mouthed operator hands each woman a giant teddy bear.

"Well, Danvers, the DEO did teach you well," Maggie says. She puts her teddy on her back, draping its arms across her shoulders.

"You're not so bad yourself, detective," Alex replies, pulling her girlfriend into a bear hug.

"I'm bulletproof and I wouldn't want to take either of you on!" exclaims Kara.

"Kara, look!" yells Mon-El as he bundles towards the girls. "It's you!" He produces another soft toy from behind his back. This time, it's in the shape of a girl with blonde hair wearing a blue suit with a red cape.

Kara takes the toy from Mon-El, the look on her face causing Alex and Maggie to laugh uncontrollably. "This looks nothing like me."

"It looks exactly like you, only ten times cuter," Alex laughs. Kara good-naturedly pokes her sister, who tries to protect herself from Kara's playful attack by allowing her teddy to engulf her.

/

The rest of the day whirs by until it's finally time to ride Monstrosity. Kara can barely contain her excitement when she links her arm through Alex's and begins to drag her towards the entrance, pulling her slightly too strongly and almost yanking her to the ground. She only stops when she notices Mon-El's hesitation. He glances up at the ride, eyes wide.

"Mon-El, what's up?" asks Kara, freeing her arm from Alex's, which allows the other woman to recover. She and Maggie hover at the entrance to the ride.

"Well, erm, I'm not so sure that, erm….. this is for me," he mumbles, head cast down as he fidgets with his hands in his pockets.

Kara studies her boyfriend. "There's really nothing to be afraid of, I promise."

"Oh, I'm not afraid. I just don't think that this…."

"Roller coaster."

"Yes, roller coaster is for me."

"Mon-El, you're from another planet and came crashing to this one in an unsecured AND malfunctioning pod. This is a piece of cake compared to that, trust me. Do you think that if it were scary, I'd be going on it?" Kara rests a reassuring hand on her boyfriend's arm.

Mon-El considers Kara's words before saying, "You're right. Let's do this!" He marches towards the entrance, past Alex and Maggie, and the three girls all follow him.

/

Despite the queue being far shorter than earlier in the day, it still takes twenty minutes to get to the front.

"Maggie, can't you tell them that this is official police business and flash your badge?" Kara moans jokingly, grinning at her sister-in-law to be.

"Unfortunately not, Little Danvers," Maggie returns Kara's mischievous smile.

Alex, who was left holding the Supergirl teddy, lifts it to her ear, pretending that it's whispering to her. Maggie stands on her tip-toes, pretending to listen in and 'uhuhing' as she joins in Alex's teasing.

"What?" Kara says, face pretend-serious. This causes Alex and Maggie to laugh uncontrollably for the second time that day.

"Supergirl and I were just agreeing that some Kryptonians mustn't be taught patience," Alex jokes, making the cuddly toy nod.

Kara tips her head to one side and screws up her face, feigning being insulted. "Ha ha, very funny." She looks up at Mon-El, who hasn't said a word since they joined the queue.

At that moment, the four of them are called forward to take their places in the carriages. They discard their teddies, leaving a huge pile next to the ride. Kara sits on the front row with Mon-El following her. Alex and Maggie sit behind. As they fasten themselves in, the safety harnesses being pulled over their heads and cross their chests, Kara takes Mon-El's hand in her own. He squeezes it gently and forces a nervous smile.

The ride begins to move, tilting its passengers so that they're all lying on their stomachs. It's Kara's turn to squeeze Mon-El's hand, this time in excitement for herself and reassurance for her Daxamite.

They lurch forward, the carriage clicking rhythmically against the rails. They're slowly taken outside, the moon now high in the sky. As they climb higher, Alex and Maggie point out the landmarks that they can see. Mon-El, meanwhile, is silent.

As they reach the peak before the drop, both Kara and Alex scream "SUPERDROP," something that they'd always done before the ride sent them plummeting towards the ground.

Maggie laughs at her girls before they dive low, twisting and turning, being flung around in all directions. Kara, Alex and Maggie all hold out their arms, Supergirl style, while Mon-El remains silent. They whoop as they soar in a loop-de-loop, the dark night sky and twinkling stars quickly turning into the ground.

The ride is over as quickly as Kara can fly to the DEO from her apartment. They're lowered back to a sitting position with a whoosh and Kara jumps out, face beaming.

"That's just as awesome as I remember it," she exclaims. Alex's heart surges with happiness at seeing Kara so excited.

Mon-El is the last to disembark. He's unsteady on his feet, so Kara and Alex take an arm each, leaving Maggie to attempt to scoop up the mound of teddies left on the floor.

"Mon-El, are you okay?" asks Kara.

He hesitates before stuttering, 'That... was... AWESOME!" Despite the excitement in his voice, he's still unsteady. Alex and Kara lead him to a bench where they lower him down gently. He looks shell-shocked. Kara sits next to him as Alex turns around to see Maggie stumbling towards them, hidden completely from view by the teddies.

"You okay there, sweetie?" Alex teases, raising an eyebrow at the humour. The muffled response makes Alex and Kara laugh. They each take a teddy from her and put them on the bench.

"I was actually talking to the teddy," Alex jokes.

"Ha ha, funny, Danvers. Is Mon-El okay?" Maggie asks, looking concerned. Kara and Alex turn to look at Mon-El, who still looks pretty shocked, though more colour has returned to his face.

Kara nods.

"Hey, do you want to go on the jumping jack?" Alex asks.

"I think I'll wait here with Mon-El, make sure he's okay,' Kara replies. He's starting to look better but Kara doesn't think he'd fare well going on a hundred-foot high jumping Jack.

"Okay, see you in a minute then," Alex says, slipping her hand into Maggie's. "Can you take my phone?" She hands it to Kara. They disappear towards the ride and Kara plants herself next to Mon-El, rubbing the hand that's resting on his knee.

/

Kara and Mon-El wait patiently for Alex and Maggie, filling the time by giving each of the teddies a name.

"This little guy is Fred,' jokes Mon-El. "And this is Mike."

"Well, nice to meet you Fred and Mike," Kara joins in, shaking a paw belonging to each teddy. "This is Laura." The pair giggles at their childishness.

"KARA!" Alex shouts from the ride. Kara looks up and sees Alex and Maggie waving as the ride ascends, their legs dangling. She waves back vigorously and points them out to Mon-El who also raises his hand.

They watch as the ride lifts and drops them. Kara can hear the excitement and happiness in Alex's screams while Maggie laughs and whoops.

Kara's attention is diverted when a phone begins to ring. It isn't hers, she realises; it's Alex's. J'onn's name flashes across the screen. She picks it up, but J'onn butts in before she can speak.

"Agent Danvers, you need to get out of there now! There's an alien making its way towards you and it's on the rampage." He tone is stressed and full of worry.

"J'onn, it's Kara. What's happening, what can I do?"

"Kara? Where's Alex?"

"She's on the jumping jack with Maggie. What alien?"

"It's a Zox. They hate bright lights and loud noises; it's making its way towards the park as we speak. You need to get everyone out of there now! We're on our way."

Before Kara has time to think, there's a deep rumbling noise followed by the sound of bricks crashing, smashing against concrete. She spins around, phone still held to her ear, facing the direction of the noise. Mon-El turns too, alarmed.

Kara breaks into a run, yelling at people to make a dash for the exits. "Everyone get out of here now!"

Mon-El follows suit, running after Kara. She heads into the toilets where she quickly changes into her Supergirl suit.

"Mon-El, get people out of here. It's a Zox, get the lights and music shut off. I'll handle it." Kara turns to fly away, but Mon-El grabs her before she can, pulling her face towards his and kissing her intensely. She returns the kiss but then pulls away, smiles at her boyfriend and flies outside.

The brief smile drops from her face when she sees the Zox. It's within the park walls.

Her heart sinks.

It's heading for the jumping jack.

"SUPERGIRL!" Alex's panicked, confused voice penetrates the air above the screams of the people trying to escape from the park.

She starts to fly over, but it's too late.

The Zox has hit the jumping jack, sending it falling, toppling, plummeting towards the ground.

And Alex and Maggie are still on it.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter is brief, I promise the next one is longer!**

Alex and Maggie take their seats next to each other, pulling the harnesses over their heads. They re-take each other's hands. Maggie's legs already dangle a couple of inches above the floor before the ride even begins.

"Well, Danvers, I never had you down as a jumping jack kinda girl," Maggie says, casting a sideways grin at her girlfriend.

Alex shrugs her shoulders in a 'who'd have thought' way, her tiptoes touching the ground.

As the ride jolts upwards, Alex raises their joined hands, adding to the excitement. Maggie gives Alex's hand a squeeze and they keep them raised the whole way up. Alex spots Kara and Mon-El sat a few hundred feet away on the bench. Alex calls Kara's name, knowing that her sister will hear despite the distance between them. She sees Kara look up and wave, nudging Mon-El to do the same. She notices that her attention is taken away but thinks nothing of it.

The ride dives suddenly, and Alex and Maggie each let out a small scream followed by deep, hearty laughs both at themselves and each other. They're flung back into the air and fall again, each time causing their stomachs to drop and fill with a tickling sensation.

Then they hear it. A loud crash, screams. But these screams aren't happy screams, excited screams; they're filled with horror, panic, fear.

Alex looks at Maggie and the two women squeeze their hands tighter together, reassuring one another that they're together no matter what happens.

Maggie looks for Kara, her panic rising as she scans the area and can't see her. "Where's Kara?" Her voice breaks and she feels fearful for the first time in a long time as the ride ascends again, even though she knows that Kara won't have gone far if she can help it.

Both of their attentions are diverted, though, when the source of the destruction appears. It's scaly, almost lizard-like and almost four times the size of a person, and they don't know how they didn't see it coming from their vantage point.

"Oh my God, it's a Zox," Alex almost whispers, but Maggie holds on to her every word.

"What does that mean?" breathes Maggie, her eyes concentrated on the alien.

"That we need to get out of here now." Alex's voice is calmer than Maggie's, but she doesn't feel it.

Other riders have begun to shout, "Let us off, let us outta here", but the ride operators have gone.

They're stuck.

Alex is shouting for Kara.

And then they're really falling.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the last chapter, I hope you've enjoyed it so far!**

Kara covers the few hundred feet between her and the ride quicker than she ever thought possible. She reaches the toppling jumping jack a mere few seconds before it can smash into the ground.

She grunts as she holds it up, but then feels some of the weight being taken for her.

She looks down to see Mon-El putting all his effort into lifting and keeping the structure at a forty-five degree angle.

"Go, Supergirl!" he shouts, the strain in his voice evident.

Kara knows exactly what to do, flying towards the ring of people who are either crying, passed out or too shocked to do anything.

"Alex! Maggie!" Kara shouts as she flies over. She notices their hands clenched together and feels it tug at her heart. She could have lost them both and they could have lost each other.

"Oh my God Supergirl, what's happening? Is that a Zox?" Alex's speech is so frantic that it's difficult for even Kara to understand.

"Yeah, J'onn called to warn you but it was too late," Kara replies. "Hold onto me."

Alex does as Kara says, looping her arms round her neck. Kara rips the safely harness away from the machine and circles her left arm around Alex. Alex pulls the harness from between her and Kara, letting it drop to the ground with a clang.

Kara lowers Alex to the ground. The older Danvers turns to look up at Maggie, brown eyes wide, after thanking her sister with little more than a whisper, that being all that she could manage.

"I've got her, Alex, don't worry," Kara reassures her. Alex just nods, unable to say any more but also knowing that Kara won't let anything happen to Maggie.

Kara flies back towards her sister's girlfriend, her tiny frame looking even smaller against the ride.

"Hey, Mags. I've gotcha," Kara says.

"Is Alex okay?" Maggie asks, her only concern for her girlfriend.

"Just worried about you." Kara puts her arm around Maggie's waist, pulls the safety harness free and gently places her right next to Alex. Alex grabs her girlfriend, holding her tighter than she ever thought possible. Maggie squeezes back equally as hard. Both have tears brimming in their eyes.

"I thought that was it, I thought I'd lost you," Alex stutters, wiping her eyes.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Danvers," Maggie replies, giving a relieved smile to relax her girlfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too, forever."

They kiss each other with an intensity that only people on the brink of losing one another knows, before Maggie says, "And thank you, Kara. What do you need us to do?" She has quickly snapped into police mode.

"Get everyone out of here. J'onn is on his way, I'll get everyone off this thing and then fight the Zox."

"You got it, sis," Alex says, now as composed as her girlfriend and in agent mode.

Kara flies back to the ride, which Mon-El was still propping up, and rescues the other ten people.

Alex and Maggie see to it that people have escaped from the park, get most of the lights shut down and all music and noise turned off.

The only thing that they can hear is crashing and the sound of things being destroyed.

Alex and Maggie find Kara battling it out with the alien. It towers over her at nearly four times her size, but she's far too strong. With every punch she lands, the Zox lashes its talons at her, but she evades them each time, only angering the alien more.

Mon-El runs over to Alex and Maggie. "How long until the DEO gets here?"

Alex calls J'onn.

"We're right outside." His deep tone fills her ears as DEO agents flood in around them.

J'onn appears next to Alex, Maggie and Mon-El. He hands DEO-grade guns to Alex and Maggie, and they too join the circle that has been made around the Zox and Supergirl.

The Kryptonian lands a punch to the Zox's gut, causing it to double over. She strikes another blow, this time an uppercut to its face. The lizard-like creature stumbles and falls and the DEO agents rush in quickly to contain it. Supergirl has knocked it out cold.

Kara lands back next to Alex, putting an arm around her sister. Alex returns the gesture. Kara's heart sinks at the thought that her sister, the most important person in her life, could have died.

Alex can read her sister's expression and pulls Kara into a hug. When they break apart, Kara stays close to Alex, not wanting to let her get too far away, wanting to be near to protect her from anything bad that could happen. Alex feels the same and links her arms through Kara's and Maggie's.

"Nice work, Supergirl," J'onn says, returning from giving directions to the other agents. "The threat has been contained. We want all of you to come back to the DEO, get the medical team to check you over, especially you." He glances at his deputy and the detective.

"We're all fine, really," Alex says unconvincingly. Her heart is still racing; Kara can hear it without having to listen very hard.

"We're not taking any chances, Agent Danvers." J'onn's tone is firm, but it is out of love for the people whom he considers family.

Kara, Alex, Maggie and Mon-El all pile into the back of a DEO van.

"I'll have your car driven to the DEO," J'onn tells Maggie. The detective thanks the director, who then closes the doors to the van.

/

After Doctor Hamilton has checked everyone over and given them the all-clear, Maggie drives them back to Kara's apartment. They all sit in silence. Kara leans against Mon-El in the back, his head resting against Kara's as hers leans on his shoulder.

When they make it into Kara's apartment, they all flop onto Kara's couch with a sigh. They're all drained physically and emotionally.

Despite being tired, Kara thinks of food. No one has eaten since lunch and it's almost midnight.

"Anyone want to order a pizza?" she asks, getting up to retrieve the menus.

"Sure," Mon-El replies. "Can we get spicy pepperoni?"

Kara nods at the Daxamite and he smiles. Kara can't help but smile back, feeling better for the first time that day since Alex and Maggie nearly died.

Alex makes her way over to Kara in the kitchen.

"Hey, shall we get some potstickers too?" Kara asks, not needing to fish out another menu because she knows the phone number by heart.

"Yeah, maybe. Umm, Kara?" Alex's cracked voice gets her sister's attention. "Thank you."

"Oh Alex, come here." Kara grasps her sister. "You know I'd never let anything happen to you or Maggie. You both mean so much to me, I love you both so much." Kara's voice breaks and a small sob escapes Alex's lips before she composes herself.

"I know. And you know I'd do anything for you, right?"

"Always." Kara rubs her sister's back, turning to face Maggie and Mon-El. "Does anyone feel like a film night?"

Everyone chirps their agreement.

"Okay Alex, you choose," Kara prompts.

Alex only takes a moment to think. "Final Destination 3."

Kara and Maggie laugh but stop when Alex doesn't.

"Wait, you're serious?" Kara and Maggie ask simultaneously.

"Absolutely," Alex replies, straight-faced.

"What is this Final Destination?" Mon-El asks. "It sounds ominous."

Kara looks at her boyfriend. "It is."

They all sit on Kara's couch, Alex cuddling Maggie and Kara snuggled against Mon-El. Alex holds out her hand to her sister and the Kryptonian takes it.

They know that when they're together, they'll always feel safe.


End file.
